


Why'd You Stab Me In The Back?

by Not_A_Mirage1onder19



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And he gets one too!, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Betrayal hurts doesn't it?, Hurt/Comfort, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is not Phil's son, Wilbur and Tommy are mentioned a couple of times but don't actually make an appearance, Wilbur is his only son, technoblade is not phil's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Mirage1onder19/pseuds/Not_A_Mirage1onder19
Summary: He saw it coming from a mile away. Doesn't mean it hurts any less.-This is my first time ever posting something I have written. Please be nice. Please.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Why'd You Stab Me In The Back?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a couple of cuss words because it's Phil. Uh I don't know weather to tag that or not. Not gonna lie I don't cuss so writing down cuss words made me feel a bit odd :P.

‘Technosad?’

He hummed. 

He was sitting in the attic. From the corner of his eye he could see his library. He sat in front of the window letting the cool night breeze in. He stared out. The snow fell slowly. Almost gracefully. It looked really pretty without that hideous cobblestone tower blocking the view to the forest.

He was feeling a lot of emotions. Ew. 

But he also had a lot of questions. Mainly, why?

Had he not been good enough? Is that why he kept getting betrayed. Had they maybe just gotten bored of him?

They had used him and once they had gotten bored of him, they threw him out. 

‘We are good enough!’

‘Jerks the lot of them’

‘Idiots’ 

‘Technosupport’

‘E’

‘<3’

“What’s less than three…?”he whispered. It was barely audible but chat was very likely to pick it up.

‘It’s a heart you nerd’

‘<3’

‘E’

‘Enough with the ‘E’’

‘E’

‘Revenge pog?’

Sometimes it upset him that he couldn’t have a quiet mind. It was always loud and no matter what he did he couldn’t make them shut up. Sometimes though, he couldn’t imagine not having the voices. Despite how sometimes they could be annoying and unbearable, they were also soothing in a way. Despite what he may say about them at least they had basic human empathy. They could be comforting. They could make him laugh. 

“...Do you guys think everyone will leave us in the end…?”

‘Technosupport’

‘NO’

‘We have Dadza and that’s all we need :)’

‘E’

‘No’

‘‘E’ isn’t an answer’

‘We won’t leave. Ever. No really we’re stuck’

‘Ew we’re turning soft’

‘Philza pog’

‘Saps the lot of you’

He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them. It hurt was the conclusion he came to. Ever since he joined this god forsaken server all he’d experienced was pain and betrayal. He’d made his intentions so transparent from the very beginning. Which is why he was so confused as to why they had called him a traitor. He was going by his beliefs. Had they not listened to all those times he said he was against the government? 

Apparently not.

He’d been betrayed first by Pogtopia. He had joined willingly to help Philza’s son. Phil had done so much for him the least he could do is help him back. Tommy had referred to him as ‘The Blade’. He had taken the nickname with pride. He didn’t think they thought of him as an actual blade. He would deny flinching when someone called him that old nickname. Maybe he was being too sensitive. 

‘No’

‘Dehumanizing us the lot they were’

‘E’

‘Not pog’

‘We’re allowed to have feelings. Remember what Dadza said?’

‘We aren’t a weapon for them to use’

‘E’

A harmless nickname got a whole new meaning. Of course once both Wilbur and Tommy got what they wanted they pushed him aside. They no longer needed him. And when he stood up for his beliefs he was called a traitor and shunned. 

He remembers the long walk back to his old base after the whole ordeal. Wilbur was dead. All of L’Manburg wanted him dead. He retired.

Or so he thought. 

They dragged him back to L’Manburg and executed him the most inhumane way possible. He still has nightmares about it.

‘Attempted to execute you’

‘TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES POG’

‘Hah peasants think they can get rid of us’

‘E’

‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’

‘Shhh guys we’re having a moment’

‘E’

He comes home only to find Tommy living in his house claiming it was his. He let Tommy stay. 

He helped Philza escape his house arrest. They were finally united. 

He helped Tommy from whatever happened in exile. 

He lowered the walls he had so carefully built to avoid being hurt. He let Tommy in. The voices become attached to Tommy.

In return Tommy had left and sided with the government. Once, Tommy got both what he wanted and needed...he left.

Betrayal hurt is the final conclusion he came to. 

He had been close to Wilbur. Phil had introduced them shortly after meeting each other. Wilbur and him had gotten along right away. A couple of years later he left. He left to follow his dreams at a server known by the name Dream Smp. 

If someone were to tell him that Wilbur would betray him in the near future over a piece of dirt, he would have stabbed them for ever suggesting such a thing.

And then he left. Begged Phil for the easy way out and died. Left him alone.

‘We still have Philza’

‘Dadza pog’

‘E’

‘Yay Dadza! :D’

‘Technosupport’

‘E’

He was paying attention to whatever shenanigans the voices were saying that he hadn’t heard the person walk up behind him. Until they ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“Hey mate…”

‘Dadza!’

‘PHIL’

‘:0’

‘E’

‘Mr. Minecraft!!!’

He subconsciously leaned into the touch.

“...Hullo…”

He dragged his gaze back to the person standing behind him. Well, sitting behind him now. 

“You good…?” Phil asked. He looked at him with such gentleness and softness in his eyes that it made him want to spill everything right then and there. He didn’t stop running his fingers through his hair with such gentleness-

“Phil, Am I useless?” Techno asked. His voice wavered. It was soft and small and not Techno. 

Techno was strong and fierce…but was he really? He was tired. So tired. People called him a god but in reality he knew he was far from one.

The fingers running through his hair stopped their movements immediately. 

“...Mate-”

“...A-Am I not good enough…?”

“Techno-”

“Is this why everyone leaves, Phil? Am I just useless? Is this why the only time people reach out to me is to fight? Is that all I’m good for?”

Phil stares. Saying he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. This was his friend. His family. His son. 

Hearing him talk about himself in a way that suggested he was nothing was hurting his heart. 

“Shit mate, I-”

He didn’t know how to explain to Techno how much more he was. Why couldn’t everyone see what he saw in Techno. So many fond memories he had built with Techno. Why did everyone only see the violence within him?

“...Mate you are so much more than what they make you out to be…”

He remembers the time they went looking for the turtles. How Techno cradled the baby turtle to his chest claiming that the turtle's name was Toby. 

When Techno handed him the friendship emerald. 

“For you the world, Phil”

He clutched the emerald against his chest because to him it was so much more than just an emerald.

He remembers looking for Techno after he killed his own son. Techno had eyed him with so much open distrust that he had to force himself to not flinch. It had been a long time since he had seen that level of distrust in his eyes.

Of course not all the memories were good and positive. He had been with Techno during some of the most negative times in his life. This only goes to show how much more of a human he is then the L’Manburg people make him out to be. 

Some anger starts to flare up in his chest. 

L’Manburg

It had been the downfall of his son. And it had hurt so many people. 

He pushed that anger away. He could sort through that later. 

He refused to turn and look at Phil. He couldn’t bear to look so vulnerable in front of him. The tears in his eyes were threatening to spill and it was becoming increasingly harder to hold them in.

‘We won’t judge’

‘Crying is for losers but I can make an exception…’

‘E’

‘Don’t look vulnerable...we’ll be hurt again…’

“...May I hug you…?”

If he spoke the dam would break and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. He didn’t know whether to accept or deny the hug.

‘Say yes’

‘Ew hugs’

‘E’

‘YES! Dadza comfort’

‘He could stab us very easily’

He gave a very small nod.

Phil immediately pulled him towards his chest without a single second of hesitance. One hand wrapped around his back and the other one cradled his head. His wings encompassed them both in a cocoon of warmth. Phil knew he couldn’t block out the wrath of the world but he would sure as hell try. For Techno.

And the dam broke.

The tears fell and he tried to hold back the sobs but it was impossible with the overall gentleness Phil was showing him. 

The voices were...comforting. Just a hum in the background. They had gone almost completely silent.

“...It’s alright mate...I know this fucking sucks but it’s going to be alright...I promise...you can let it all out...it’ll be fine...”

And it would. Phil would make sure it would. 

He was sure as hell done standing back and letting people hurt his friend. His son.

He didn’t care. L’Manburg had to go. He didn’t care what everyone else thought. L’Manburg to him had been dead the moment they thought it was okay to hurt Techno. L’Manburg had stopped existing all together the second it had taken Wilbur from him. 

He just sat there holding Techno for as long as he needed. He started running his fingers through his pink hair. Even long after he stopped crying he still didn’t let go. He wouldn’t make him talk. Techno would talk when he felt ready. He learned that long ago.

After a while Techno slowly pulled away. He quickly dried his eyes from any left over tears. 

Techno reached out and held Phils hand. He gave it a light squeeze. Phil squeezed back.

After a long while he finally spoke.

“Hey Phil…”

“Hm?”

“Someone and I are planning to blow-”

“Count me in”

Techno turned to look at Phil with something very close to shock written over his face.

Phil met his eyes.

“I think it’s time we put L’Manburg to rest...It’s hurt enough people as is”

Techno kept staring at him. Maybe looking for some sort of sign that he was lying.

“Mate...When I said I wouldn’t leave your side, I wasn’t lying. If you wanna blow up L’Manburg I would be more than happy to assist you. Even if you weren’t going to blow it up...I would have done it myself”

After looking at his face for a couple more seconds Techno let out a sigh. A sigh of relief.

He gave a small smirk.

“Phil you're too old to be blowing up countries...you’re going to get a heart attack-”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest this probably isn't the best but hey I tried! If their are any spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize. This is all platonic and not romantic in any way, shape, or form. Please do not romanticize content creators. Even if it's just their personas. It's...I'm not gonna lie pretty weird, mate. Oh hey look I gave Chat feelings! Chat can be sympathetic even though 95% of chat is blood thirsty. Well thanks for wasting your time reading this :P


End file.
